Turning the Tides
by Blake-Slytherin
Summary: Harry Potter has come into an unexpected creature inheritance. One of which causes the Dursleys to act out. He is saved but not by the Order like he expected but by his enemy. Who can he trust and who has betrayed him. He is already forming suspicions about the light but how bad is it really? Harry switches sides and his enemy becomes his partner and the light is not happy. HIATUS!
1. Inheritance

Chapter One

 _Ten more minutes_. Harry Potter was currently sitting on his bed in his home on Privet Drive. He was waiting for his inheritance that every sixteen year old. He had looked through every book he could get his hands on at Hogwarts that could possibly tell him if the Potter line had any creature blood and had even asked Sirius and found out that there wasn't any. So when the clock strikes twelve in... _seven minutes_ he only expected to get a minor power boost. Though from the way his magic had been flaring and reacting over the past few weeks he suspected that it was going to be more than a minor boost.

Shifting slightly on his bed he winced as pain lashed up his back where his last beating resided. He had been in the middle of preparing dinner for his relatives when Dudley walked in and into the stove, nearly knocking everything off. This resulted in him getting agitated and for his magic to spike and push out, causing everything in the the kitchen to go flying and crashing; making Dudley have to hide under the table and cover himself to keep from getting hit. Hearing the commotion, His aunt Petunia and uncle Vernon came running in and gasped in shocked horror at what they saw. Petunia shrieked and rushed to tend to Dudley who had a couple of cuts from some of the dishes that broke. Harry took one look at Vernon and gulped; knowing he was in for it this time. This wasn't the first time that something like this has happened sense he got off the Hogwarts Express but not at this big a scale, and got punished worse and worse every time it happened. Vernon was standing there shaking, hands balled into fists and face a mixture of red and purple like he wasn't breathing; and he probably wasn't. He turned to Harry and strained and sputtered for he to go upstairs and that he wouldn't be eating for a long time. He was so pissed that he could barely talk. After that he proceeded to storm into Harry's room with a switch and whipped his back long and hard, each lash was more painful than the last as they overlapped each other and he was bleeding all over. Vernon did all this while screaming profanities, insults and threats at him for being an ungrateful freak and a no goo delinquent. After Vernon tired out and he left the room; locking it behind him, he crawled to his trunk, seeing black spots all the while, and grabbed a blood replenisher and a pain reliever, knocking them both back he passed out. That was three days ago and he could still barely move.

Oh how he wished that he could leave this leave this place permanently but because of the damn blood wards he couldn't, and not because of the wards themselves but because of the person who set them up and kept sending him back here every summer.

He scowled thinking about how Dumbledore refused to listen to him on the subject anymore, believing that he was lying or exaggerating. Honestly Headquarters has a Fidelius charm on it in which Dumbledore himself was the secret keeper and sure as hell wasn't going to tell the secret to the Death Eaters or the Ministry; that along with all the other wards and protections put up by Orion Black himself, Grimmauld Place was more than likely the safest and most secure place in Britain and yet he was forced back here every summer for his protection. He didn't understand the point.

Just thinking about Grimmauld Place made his already somber mood sour. Not once had Sirius and his friends written to him this summer. He knew they where there because Ron accidentally let it slip on the train Apparently it was supposed to be a secret. Why where they keeping things from him and why weren't they talking to him? Not even Sirius which made his heart ache all the more. He was hurt and angry at this new development. They left him alone in this. But why? They all told him that they weren't mad at him for the Ministry incident and he believed it but now he was having doubts. He had almost gotten Sirius and his friends killed because of his reckless actions. Sirius nearly fell through the veil when Bellatrix through that stunner a him but luckily Remus caught him at the last second. He was regretting not completing his Occlumency lessons with Snape. He should have tried harder to control his emotions and thoughts, but he didn't and not had Voldemort led him into a trap but he managed to possess him.

Harry was so lost in thought at this point that he didn't notice the clock strike twelve. He was suddenly jerked out of his thoughts by the extreme pain wracking his body. He fell off the bed and onto the floor from the sheer force of it. He screamed and his back arched off the floor as pain seemed to flow through every iota of his being. It wasn't as bad as the Cruciatus but it was still hell. It felt like he was being ripped apart and set on fire. It was worse in his back and legs than the rest of his body. There was also a very strong pressure in his chest that was growing and intensity and stretching like a rubber band. It made it nearly impossible to breathe. It built and built until the pressure exploded like an over blown balloon and he was flooded with a tingly warmth that rushed around him and through him, washing away the pain. The abruptness of it left him feeling exhausted. The warm feeling that he finally recognized as his magic surrounded him like a comforting blanket and his last thought before sleep overcame him was...

 _Thank Merlin the Dursleys are out of town for the weekend_.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure cloaked in black with a white mask stood across the street under a disillusionment charm to keep from being seen by the Order members that are on watch and watching the scene before them, saw the whole thing and apparated away. He has to tell his Lord this new development.

Harry woke up on the floor to see his entire room destroyed. His desk was broken in half, his window was gone, the bed was against the wall on its side, his wardrobe open and looks to be partially through the wall. Clothes, papers and books strewn all over the floor, his door wide open with the locks gone and the picture frames that where outside his room where broken and on the floor. The only thing what wasn't broken or a mess was his trunk in the corner upside down. Harry looked around at the scene before him with wide eyes as last nights events came back to him. Thinking back on everything he felt last night he was confused. He was sure that what he went through was not just a power boost. He was told that he would feel a little pain and have a minor power flux. What he saw looked like a tornado blew through his room and the pain he felt certainly was not little. From what he read this was more along the lines of a creature inheritance, but he was sure that the Potter line didn't have any creatures in it and his mother was a muggleborn so that was out. He was just going to have to wait and see what happens.

He slowly stood up. Wincing at the aches he could feel in his body and noticed that even though his muscles where sore his back didn't feel like it was tearing with every move he made. His back was healed from the beating he got from his uncle. He also noticed that he was much taller than he used to be.

 _Finally!_ Harry thought with glee.

He shuffled out of his room made and made his way to the bathroom, minding the glass in the hallway on the way there. He closed the door to looked in the full length mirror and stood in shock at what he saw. Not only is he about seven or so inches taller, he is also much more filled out. Before, he was near skin and bones with some muscle definition from playing Quiddich. Now though he is much more filled out. He now has twice about four times the muscle mass and definition he had before and you could no longer see the bones through his skin. He looked solid now and not instead of flimsy and breakable. His skin color was no longer a sickly pale color but a healthy pale with none of the gauntness. Looking closely and turning in front of the mirror he could see that though all his scars were still there, they are much less noticeable and looked to be fully healed. In fact... Rolling his wrists, shoulders and back while also stretching and moving his limbs he noticed that he could move around with an ease he didn't know he lacked. There was no fatigue or resisting when he moved and Harry realized with shock that a a lot of his past injuries and beatings over the years hadn't healed right.

 _How the hell did Madame Pomfrey not notice any of this._ Harry thought with incredulity. He had been in the hospital wing many times over the years and she has done many diagnostics in that time so how the hell did she not notice something off. In fact some of the signs where plain as day in his size and coloring. She is a smart mediwitch, there was no way she could miss something like this. I wonder if maybe she new and just didn't treat it but that doesn't sound like her.

Pushing his his troubled thoughts aside, he went back to looking over his body. His shoulders where broad and his back was no longer hunched. He looked at his face and had to do a double take. The first thing he noticed was that he wasn't wearing his glasses. He had completely forgot to put them on earlier and yet he didn't need them. His eyes were fixed! Taking in his surroundings he noticed that he could see everything in crystal clear detail. It was quite frankly mesmerizing. He had no idea just how bad his eyesight was before and clearly his glasses where the wrong prescription. Looking back to the mirror he saw that his jawline and cheekbone where more pronounced. Not like before when he was skin and bone but with a new filled out masculinity. His lips where full and looked soft to the touch, His eyes shone bright with an emerald green rather than jade like it was before and his hair looked much softer, healthier and was no longer sticking at every end. It also grew longer and was now down to just above his shoulders. Taking in his whole body again he smiled a bright dazzling smile that he could never have pulled off just yesterday. He was very happy with the new change. He looked like a proud, healthy and if he was being honest with himself, attractive young man instead of a thin, short and sickly runt. He could pass off as a seventeen or eighteen year old now rather than a fourteen year old.

He was pulled out of his observation by a loud door slam. No, the Dursleys can't be home yet. They where supposed to be gone until Sunday. That's when he realized that he was unconscious longer than he thought. Today is Sunday and they are back, and he is out of his room. That's when he realized that he hadn't cleaned up the mess his magic made yet.

 _Oh shit! Shit! Shit! SHIT!_ Harry started to panic. What was he gonna do when Vernon-

"BOY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THE MEANING OF THIS! WHERE ARE YOU!"

Harry froze. He was so lost in his panic that he didn't here his uncle come up the stairs, which is a feat because he and Dudley could be heard from down the street. Taking a deep breath he slowly opened the bathroom door, knowing there was no way out of this, and walked into the hallway like he was walking to his death, which may or may not be the case in this. As soon as he was out he was roughly grabbed by the hair and thrown into the glass that was on the floor. He was turned over and before he could get his bearings there was a massive boot on his throat. He then heard multiple breath catches and he realized that all three Dursleys where there and they where looking at him wide eyed in shock. For a split second he was confused and wondered why they where looking at him like that when he remembered his 'transformation'. He was becoming even more wary then because he new that this was going to be worse than he thought, because not only was he strong and healthy again, it was done by magic. He would have gulped in fear had the pressure on his throat not been there. All of a sudden he was being lifted by the hair and thrown into his room.

"So! You think that while we are gone that not ONLY can you destroy my house! But you can make yourself look like THAT?! You ungrateful freak! What do I have to do to get you to understand your place here? Oh well how about I show you what changing your look does for you huh? Stay where you are and DO NOT MOVE!" With that he left the room.

As Harry lay on the floor where he was thrown he began to panic. He wondered if he could be able to apparate somewhere else because that was the only thing that could get him out of this mess. Harry wondered whether or not the order would step in. Oh he new they were outside his house on patrol and his uncles angry voice could be heard well outside the house so why weren't they checking in on him?Surely they would do something?

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Vernon came back in the room holding a...

Harry's eyes widened and he started scrambling away from his uncle when he saw the leather whip in his hand.

 _No! No no no no!_ When it came to his beatings Vernon always used things like his fists, feet, belts, pans, Cooking utensils and even switches and he barely cam out alive with those half the time. But now...well he was fucked.

"Didn't I say not to bloody MOVE freak?! I HAVE HAD IT WITH YOU , YOU DEVIL SPAWN! You will get what you deserve for the trouble you cause me and my family!"

With that he forcefully turned him on his stomach and readied the whip. When the first lash hit him Harry couldn't help it, he cried out. The pain of this was so much worse than the switch as each hit lacerated his skin and with each passing lash the pain grew stronger as they overlapped each other. Blood was pouring from his back as Vernon kept on going. The only thing that kept him from passing out was sheer force of will as he new that if he did pass out then it would just get worse when he woke. Why was no one coming for him. The order was standing watch outside to protect him yet they where not doing there job. He was starting to get dizzy from blood loss when Vernon turned him over on his back. He cried out again as the lacerations and welts that formed rubbed against the hardwood floors. Vernon swung the whip again and hit him across the face. He could feel the heat and blood running down from his brow and cheek and he couldn't see clearly as blood got into his eye. He was swiftly losing his hold on consciousness. Vernon lifted the whip to strike him again when suddenly he was blasted into the wall beside him, rendering him unconscious. Yes, Finally he was being saved. His vision was spinning and his hearing was going as he started losing consciousness. Then a male figure came into the room and knelt next to him. He was waving his wand and he could feel his magic but he couldn't tell what he was doing. He was also trying to talk to him but he couldn't understand what was being said. He noticed that he vaguely recognized the voice but couldn't place where he had heard it. He new he wasn't an order member but at the moment he couldn't care less who he was. Harry finally slipped into Morpheus's arms as the man grabbed him to apparate.

So? How did I do? This is my first fanfiction so I may have to work on somethings. A lot of the content im going to post in this story is going to be widely used but im going to try and change it up a bit so its not the same things you read in every other story but im probably going to need help with that so when im a few chapters into the story I will ask for some ideas to use. If you have some already feel free to put it in a review and I will look it over. I will not steal content from other authors or readers so if someone gives me an idea and I use it I will give credit to whoever suggested it. Also if you have any tips or criticism for my writing technique in general then feel free to tell me as well. I will not respond or adjust my story to those who hate it, only those who like it so don't even bother. If you don't like it then find a different story. I will upload more as soon as I can.


	2. Fury

Fury

Voldemort (AKA Tom Riddle) was sitting at his desk reading through an alliance contract sent to him by a local vampire coven. His progress in bringing magical creatures to his side was progressing a bit too slow for his liking but it was progressing none the less. He had finally convinced the rest of the werewolves to join him with the help of Fenrir Greyback. Now he was trying to convince the vampires. The only problem was that they were very stubborn and hard to compromise with.

Voldemort sighed and ran his hand through his hair as he signed the contract and sent it off with an owl. With that out of the way he grabbed the file that Lucius had given him earlier that held the placements of his people being held in Azkaban. He needed to get them out as soon as possible but wasn't about to go in half-cocked like a Gryffindor

Suddenly the wards shifted as someone apparated in and before he could even get up to see who it was,

Barty Crouch Jr. barged into his office seemingly out of breath from running through the manor.

"Barty, what is the meaning of this?" Voldemort demanded as he stood, wondering what the hell had gotten into his Death Eater that made him lose all decorum.

"My lord... it's Potter." Barty panted as he tried to pull himself together and catch his breath.

"What happened?" Voldemort demanded suddenly concerned. He had sent Barty to watch the boy knowing that he would be getting his inheritance this summer and wanted any information he could get on it. He believed that would be when the boy would be getting the 'power the Dark Lord knows not' as said in the prophesy.

"The muggles he lives with are abusing him! He was unconscious for the last two days after he got his inheritance and like I said when I told you that, his powers are immense and more than likely destructive. When they came home from a trip they were on on they did not react well. I tried to get in there myself and stop it but the wards wouldn't me. Its still happening!" Barty knew that even though Potter was his enemy, he did NOT tolerate child abuse. It set him off like nothing else, which is why he cringed when he felt his lords magic spike and whirl dangerously around him.

"Find Severus and bring him to the Entrance Hall with his emergency potions kit. You are both to wait for me there. Minky! Get a guest room ready in my wing." He told the house elf, already moving, his magic pouring off him in his anger. _Leaving the boy with muggles! What the HELL is that old fool thinking?! He never learns does he?_ He thought furiously as he stalked to the entrance hall and apparated to Privet Drive.

Once there he made his way to the house where he could hear angry yelling, barely registering the unconscious Order members on the ground. He walked through and past the blood wards and other wards that where set up and to the door, breaking it down with a blasting curse. Hearing an ear piercing shriek he looked and saw a thin, horse faced woman and a fat, pig like boy standing behind her. Before she could say anything he shot stunners at both of them. He would collect them later. He followed the sounds of yelling and what sounded suspiciously like cracking of some sort up the stairs. He sped up his steps, his anger increasing with every word and cry he heard. He didn't pay ant attention to the mess in the hall as he turned to a room where the door looked to be nearly blown off its hinges. When he walked in he froze at the sight before him. Potter was laying on the floor on his stomach being whipped relentlessly by a large, fat man that resembled a whale. He was so invested in what he was doing that he didn't notice that someone even broke in and went up the stairs. Potter's back was completely mangled and bloodied. Covering his back and shoulders were so many lashes they where overlapping and welts scattered everywhere. Blood was dripping to the floor in a pool that surrounded him. He was honestly surprised that he was still conscious.

The boy being turned on his back, causing him to cry out, and being whipped across his face pulled him out of his shocked stupor. He immediately shot a powerful blasting hex at the obscene man, blasting him into the wall and knocking him out cold. Oh how he wanted to kill the bastards right now for daring to hurt someone with magical blood, but keeping them alive may prove to be beneficial. He knelt by Potter to examine him, ignoring the fact that the boy's bodily appearance aside from the abuse had changed a lot. Looking at his face he saw that he that he was finally losing consciousness he realized that he was still losing blood and started to cast spell after spell to stop the bleeding and heal some of the worst damage. Once he was stabilized enough to be moved he got a careful but firm grip on him and apparated back to Riddle Mansion where Barty and Severus where waiting for him.

They gasped at the sight that Potter made on the floor. Looking at Severus, wondering how he would react to this new revelation, he was curious at what he saw. Severus was wide eyed and pale, all composure lost, and he looked suspiciously like he was in denial. _Hmm interesting._

"Severus, heal him completely and give me a full diagnostic and complete medical history. Give him a Dreamless Sleep and take him to the guest room that Minky has set up for him, she will show you where it is. Barty, come with me back to Privet Drive." Voldemort commanded, making Severus compose himself and hurry to work.

He and Barty apparated back to Privet Drive and walked back to the house after making sure no one was there and that the Order members were still out.

"Take the muggles and the Order members and put them in the dungeons and then go help Severus." Voldemort said as he set up a proximity ward around the house to let him know if comes near. Once Barty left with the prisoners he started looking around the house. The first thing he noticed was that there was no evidence indicating that there wasn't a second child and now teenager living here. There were no pictures or anything of Potter's in sight. He then noticed the cupboard under the stairs that had some weird locks on it and went to open it. The moment he did he felt his notorious temper rise dangerously at what he saw. There was a small, dirty and worn cot on the floor, little toy figures on a shelf beside what looked like cleaning products. There were also child like drawings on the walls and 'Harry's Room' written on the wall in a child like script, all done in crayon. _How...DARE...they!_ Voldemort was panting in rage at what had been done to a wizard. Someone with magical blood. Never mind the fact that it was happening to Harry bloody Potter of all people. He forced himself to calm down before he did any damage. _I do not do accidental magic thank you very much._ He then notices what the drawings on the wall were of and he froze. The drawing consisted of what looked like a woman with red hair with the word 'mommy' above her, a man in black with red eyes, and a crib with a baby in it that had the word 'me' written over it and then scribbles of green everywhere. _He remembers that night? How..._ He was speechless. He was only a year and a half old. There was no way he could remember that.

He pushed those thoughts aside and closed the door. He would think on it later. He walked up the stairs and studied the mess before him. There was glass everywhere and the picture frames on the floor; broken. He turned to the door to Potter's room and noticed all the locks and a cat door at the bottom. _They locked him in for long periods of time._ He thought and judging by the damage he could see on both the door and the frame he was locked in when the door was blown open. He went into the room and saw what a mess it was. The furniture was thrown everywhere and there were papers and clothes all over the floor. He picked up a shirt and grimaced at the size. Definitely not Potter's and it was the same with the pants. In fact it looked nearly like the size of the child he saw when he walked in the door earlier. _He didn't even have his own clothing? Just how far did the neglect go?_ He thought, disgusted. He truly could not understand what Dumbledore was thinking, putting the 'Boy Who Lived' in a place like this.

He wandlessly and wordlessly summoned all of Potter's belongings and started to check them for enchantments. There were tracking charms on his trunk, wand and invisibility cloak; which he was kind of fascinated with. There was also compulsion charm residue on his school robes and clothes like someone had regularly thrown compulsion charms at him not only during school but outside of school as well. _What the hell are you up to old man?_ He thought as he broke all the charms that he found. He transfigured some of the boy's 'clothes' into something a lot nicer that would actually fit him and after gathering back everything he apparated back to the mansion and made his way to the room that Potter was staying at.

He opened the door to see Potter on the bed, laying on his stomach, asleep. Severus was sitting in a chair beside the bed just staring at him with a piece of paper in his hand. As soon as he saw him he stood up and bowed.

"My lord."

"How is he Severus?" Voldemort asked, blank mask in place.

"He will be fully healed in a few days. The damage done to his back was severe and nothing short of Phoenix tears could have healed him faster."

"Have you done a full medical history check?"

"I have and its right here my lord." Severus handed the paper he was holding to Voldemort, honestly a bit wary of his reaction to what he was about to see. He himself could barely keep his anger in check and it wasn't just toward the Dursley's for what they had done.

Voldemort took the long strip of paper and his fury mounted with each break, burn, concussion, dislocation, spike of undernourishment, trauma and internal injury he saw. By the time he was done reading he was seething and his magic was lashing out with the need to be set free and cause damage.

"How in Salazar's name is he still alive?!" He asked through gritted teeth incredulously, looking back at the sleeping teenager on the bed. By the looks of things a lot of the damage done didn't heal right until he got his inheritance and his full magic healed his body completely and reversed it. Thank Merlin for small mercies.

"My guess is that Potter's magic has been healing most of the damage itself. What was at one point accidental magic became unintentionally trained wandless and wordless magic. Though I don't see how Potter could possibly have the magic or capability for such a thing. The brat is nothing special or remarkable, let alone powerful enough to do something like that." Severus said with his usual sneer at the end.

Voldemort gave him a hard look that mad Severus falter slightly.

"What Barty told me about what happened when he got his inheritance and what I am seeing right now says otherwise. I believe it is very possible that is what happened. Leave, I will send for you when he wakes."

"Of course my lord." Severus bowed and left the room, leaving Voldemort alone in the room.

Voldemort sighed and placed Potter's things down at the foot of the bed and then left the room, telling an elf to let him know when the boy wakes. He needed time to think about what he was going to do with the boy now that he had him.

 **Well, what do you think? It is going to be a slow start and I do intend for this to be a long story. I will also (hopefully) be getting a better grip on the characters personalities as I write more because as I said in the previous chapter that this is the first time I have ever written something like this. I do have some other major events in the story planned and I do plan to make you guys get emotional a few times, its just he in between stuff and building it up that's going to be a slight problem for me. I will also be trying my best to not have so much time pass between chapters but I do tend to get distracted but I am typing the next chapter as you read this. Unless you are reading this after the next one is up. :P hope you like and review if you want to give me any criticism on my writing or just to say what you think about the story. I will not pay attention to hate comments.**


	3. Explanations

Explanations

Harry woke up slowly to find himself in a very large and very comfortable bed. Turning and sitting up he noticed with some confusion that he had a large bandage wrapped around his back and torso. Then the events of the last time he was awake came back to him. He stretched and rolled his shoulders experimentally to find that though he was a little sore and weak, there was no real pain.

After his bodily assessment he studied the room he was in. The four posture bed he was in was king sized, had brown silk sheets and a heavy light blue and silver duvet. It had large dark mahogany head board and base board, and dark blue and dark blue drapes that were pulled wide open. The room had a similar color scheme. It was large, about the size of the Gryffindor common room if not a little bigger. It was open with large windows letting in a lot of light. There was a large marble white mantle and fire place surrounded by blue and brown couches and chairs with a glass table in the middle. The walls where a darker cream color and the hardwood floors where a light brown, all in contrast to some of the darker furniture, such as the large and quite filled book cases that sat on either side of the fire place and the large wardrobe and dresser by the wall on the left side of his bed, and by a door. All dark mahogany like his bed. The side tables on either side of the bed where silver and matched the bed and the silver curtains on the windows. The light fixture was a huge crystal chandelier that glinted in the sunlight coming in.

Harry looked around in awe and confusion. Awe because of the room that he was in and confusion because he didn't know anyone who could have saved him that lived in a place like this. Then he remembered the man who stopped Vernon and helped him. It was a bit fuzzy but he knew he had seen him before but he couldn't think of where or who.

He didn't have time to ponder who the man could be because said man walked into the room then. Stiffening in reflex he looked him over. The man had dark brown hair that reached his chin and was pulled back from his face. He had deep blue eyes that reminded him of the ocean. He had an aristocratic face and a strong jaw that was cleanly shaven. He was about 6'4 and was medium build. He wore a crimson button up and collared shirt that hugged his torso slightly and he wore black slacks and shoes. He was regal, elegant and very handsome and he had a power and air to him that just commanded attention and said that he was a force to be reckoned with. It was also a power that he recognized.

His eyes widened in shock as it hit him who it was he was seeing, where he was and who it was that saved him. _Voldemort?!_ Harry tried to get off the bed but found that he couldn't move.

"Now now Potter, I'm not going to hurt you." Voldemort said as he walked closer to the bed.

"Sense when? You have been trying to kill me sense I was a baby and you expect me to believe that now that you have me you wont do anything?" Harry shot back incredulously, not believing what he was hearing.

Voldemort stiffened slightly, unable to believe that the boy knew who he was. That wasn't possible. He only restored his old body a month ago and there were no pictures of him anywhere other than the Ministry that could be openly seen. He had made sure of that so people wouldn't be able to put two and two together. _Maybe the old fool had shown him something._

"You know who I am. How?" Voldemort demanded as he glared suspiciously at him.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am not a stupid, ignorant child. I met your sixteen year old self in second year during the whole Chamber of Secrets fiasco. Your damn diary caused a lot of problems for me that year and of course, I nearly died. Damn basilisk." Harry grumbled as he thought back on the time he had to fight the basilisk but then froze when he felt Voldemort's magic; dark, powerful and heavy, fill the room.

"WHAT?! HOW THE HELL DID THE DIARY GET INTO THE SCHOOL?!" Voldemort shouted, nearly flowing into Parseltongue in his anger and shock.

"Well, you can blame Lucius for the diary getting into Hogwarts." Pausing as Voldemort's magic spiked again. "He snuck it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron just before school started and she constantly wrote in it to the point where the memory of you in it was able to possess her and make her open the chamber and unleash the basilisk."

"What happened next?" Voldemort asked in a cold voice that chilled him to the bone. _Someone is gonna either die or get tortured. Or both, but it better not be me._ Harry thought.

"Well, people were getting petrified and I was hearing a voice in the walls saying things like 'I smell blood' and 'Let me kill' but I was the only one who could hear it-"

"Excuse me? You heard a voice in the walls that only you could hear? If the voice was what I think it was the that is impossible." Voldemort said vehemently.

"What? You mean the fact that I am a Parselmouth? Yeah apparently I've been doing all sorts of impossible things lately." Harry said sardonically as he rolled his eyes.

"Prove it then." Voldemort demanded.

Harry looked him strait in the eye and hissed "Speak to me Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts four." Voldemort's was the desired effect as his eyes widened slightly in shock...again.

"Impossible. I know for a fact that the Potters did not have Slytherin blood in them and neither did the Blacks, and your mother was a mudblood so definitely not from her." Voldemort paused as he realized. "You have been in the Chamber." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yes I have."

"How in Merlin's name did you find it? It took me years to figure out where the entrance was. You where just a second year."

"I took a guess that Myrtle was the girl who did when you let the basilisk out when you where in school so I asked her ghost how she died and figured it out from there." Harry shrugged in nonchalance.

"How do you know about what happened that year?"

"Lets see, Ginny started to figure out that maybe she was the one who opened the chamber and she put two and two together and to throw the diary down a toilet in Myrtle's bathroom. I found it when I went to ask why she was flooding the hallway. I then wrote in the diary and he started writing back and when I asked about chamber being opened fifty years before, he pulled into the diary and into a memory, sort of like a pencieve and I saw the memory of you asking Dumbledore what had happened and what was going to happen and then saw you frame Hagrid for the attack. I was thrown out of it then."

Voldemort had a curious look on his face after hearing that and he couldn't decipher what he was feeling or thinking from it.

"What happened after?" By this point Voldemort had taken a seat in a chair by the fireplace. He looked tired almost and definitely agitated still.

Harry followed his example and relaxed against the headboard. His muscles tired from the recent strain.

"Ginny found out that I had the diary and ransacked my stuff to get it back. Apparently she had spilled every secret she had with you, including the one where she a huge crush on me and didn't want you telling me." He explained when Voldemort arched an eyebrow in question. "She was then possessed again and taken to the chamber. There was a message on the wall saying 'Her skeleton will lie in the chamber forever' Me and my friend Ron decided to go down and get her. We ended up bringing our DADA teacher with us because he was trying to run off. We found out that the bloody peacock was a huge fraud and decided to use him as a test subject so to speak to see if the entry way was safe. When we got down there Lockhart ended up taking Ron's wand and tried to Obliviate us which caused a cave in when I backfired. Being the only one to move forward I entered the main chamber area and saw Ginny lying ice cold on the floor and unresponsive. Then a corporeal version of your sixteen year old self came out of the shadows." Voldemort looked interested at this. "He told me who he was and we argued for a bit until he called out the basilisk. Fawkes, Dumbledore's pet phoenix came in and dropped the sorting hat and then proceeded to blind the beast. It could still hear me so it chased me around the chamber until I grabbed the sword of Gryffindor that was sticking out of the hat and got into position on the statue to shove it through the upper pallet of its mouth and through its brain, killing it, though a fang got lodged in my arm in the process. I could feel the effects of the venom in my body and as I was dying. Of course you were standing over me mocking me and laughing and so I took the fang and..." Harry trailed off, wary of telling him the rest because he knew the reaction was gonna be explosive.

"And what Potter?" Voldemort asked coldly, wary himself about what happened. He had an idea but he needed confirmation.

"I stabbed the diary with it, causing your memory thing to scream and explode and Ginny to wake up."

Voldemort shot out of his seat, shaking in fury and some other emotion Harry could name, but it looked foreign on the usually stoic man's face.

His magic filled the room again but this time it was whirling around dangerously. Harry sat up readied him self to move off the bed at any moment, looking for his wand but wasn't surprised he could find it. Looking back at Voldemort he saw indecision briefly flash across his face before he just sort of deflated. The magic left in a whoosh and he sat back down in his seat, rubbing a hand across his face.

"I'm not going to take all of my anger out on you. As much as I want retribution for the destruction of the diary, you were only twelve years old and going off of instinct. Lucius however new all too well what is meant to me and will be punished!" Voldemort practically hissed the last part.

Harry slowly relaxed, more than a little confused. Why wasn't under a Crucio right now? Why wasn't he being killed?

Voldemort looked at him and sighed. "I bet you are wondering why I'm not killing you right now."

"Yeah, something like that. Normally you would have killed me by the now after a round or two of Crucios."

Voldemort grimaced at this. "Normally I do not do things like that. I would never normally attack a defenseless child, prophesy or not. Had I been in my right mind I would have kept an eye on you and try to court your favor so to speak and bring you to my side. But throughout the years my mid had been slowly slipping from my grasp and I was doing things that I would have never do. For example the war. I wanted originally to do everything and change things politically but Dumbledore blocked me at every turn and for reasons I can't figure out it turned into a physical battle. My resurrection at the end of you fourth year only made it worse and I started to be even more irrational. Luckily when Severus made the potion to restore me to my previous form it restored my proper mindset as well."

Harry blinked a few times in shock. Voldemort was being magically manipulated and changed? He was forced to be the monster everyone saw him as? Who the hell would do something like that?

"Have you figured out what caused the change?"

"No unfortunately every scan done on myself was clean and there was nothing I could find in my research that says what happened. I am currently getting contacts I have elsewhere to send me things that may be informative."

"So...if you where in your right mind you wouldn't have come after me and my parents?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"Unless they did something to me directly I wouldn't have touched them and like I said I would never directly try and harm an innocent and defenseless child, prophesy or not." Voldemort said firmly.

Harry let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in relief. Though his mind was still reeling from what he had learned he was glad that he wouldn't have to worry about being killed for something he ad no control of. He had enough of that shit from his relatives. There was still one thing that he didnt understand.

"Why sis you save me from my relatives and how did you know I needed help?"

"One thing I absolutely abhor above everything else is child abuse. No one should go through that. Not even my worst enemy or my at one time enemy." Voldemort said that with such conviction that it startled Harry. He saw a brief flash of something across Voldemort's face and he had a feeling that Voldemort new what it was like himself. "As for how I knew, I had one of my Death Eaters, I cant believe I called them that by the way, on watch at your house because I knew you where getting an inheritance and I wanted any possible information on 'the power the dark lord knows not'. While I won't kill you because of a prophesy unless I have to, I wasn't about to just brush it off completely. He heard what was going on but couldn't get through the wards himself to help so he came and got me."

"Now, back to why I originally came in here." He said as he stood from his seat. "How are you feeling?"

Harry had to think about that for a minute "I'm a bit sore in my muscles and I'm a bit weak" He then thought of something that hadn't occurred to him earlier. "How long have I been out?"

" Three days. Minky! Go get Severus and tell him he is awake." Voldemort gave him a long look. "How often did they do that to you?"

Harry didn't need to ask what he meant by that and he stiffened slightly, not really comfortable with this topic of conversation but sense he was already aware of the abuse and more than likely had a copy of his medical history he answered honestly. "He has done it before with a belt and a switch sense I was seven but that was the first time that he had used a whip."

"Has anyone at school taken notice of your malnourishment or anything like that?"

"No, which confuses me because I have been to the Hospital Wing many times and even Madam Pomfrey didn't say anything about it, which is odd. I have been asking myself why that was for a while now. I even told Dumbledore about what happened at my relatives house and he always says shit like 'Now my boy, I know your family isn't the most loving of people and you may get into a few arguments but you need to stay there to recharge the blood wards that keep you and them safe from Voldemort and his followers.' It has always pissed me off. I have even wondered as to if there was something more to that because he knows you took my blood for your resurrection and could more than likely walk through the wards undetected but he hasn't done anything about that." Harry was growling and scowling at the bed by the time he was done with his rant. When he looked up at Voldemort he saw that the fury was back and he was having a hard time suppressing it. It was the same with Snape who had come in without his notice.

"Indeed." Snape said through gritted teeth. "My lord." He bowed to Voldemort

"Do a full scan on him." Voldemort said as he pulled his mask back into place.

Snape went and did as he was told. "He is completely healed though he may need to rest for another day or so."

"Give him a pain reliever and a muscle relaxer and you may go. Remember that there is going to be meeting tonight."

Snape bowed and left after giving Harry the potions.

Harry downed the potions and sighed as he felt himself relax fully. "What are you going to do with me now?" Something else that had been bothering him.

"You will be staying here, and before you go off you are not a prisoner but you will not be leaving the manor without a good reason and an escort. Besides I'm pretty sure that after what happened that you don't really want to be found by the Order and taken and have Dumbledore try and pull more of his manipulations." Voldemort smirked when he saw the boy grimace at that fact.

"I will be having a meeting later to tell them you are staying here and that they are not to harm you in any way. If you need anything to eat or anything then you can call Minky. She will also give you a tour of the manor. Do stay out of locked rooms as they are locked for a reason and don't touch anything that is deemed dangerous. This room is yours. I grabbed all your belongings and brought them here after clearing it of all tracking and compulsion charms that were put on them. They are right here." Voldemort pointed to the foot of the bed. "I transfigured your clothes into something a little more suitable for you and had them put in the wardrobe. I will more than likely be in my study if yo come looking for me." His smirk widened as he left the room when he saw the completely shocked look on Potter's face, though wither or not it was from what he did or the fact that there were charms placed on his thinks to keep him in line he didn't know. Maybe both. This is going better than he expected. He was already losing trust in the light side by his own observations. It wouldn't take much more for them to completely lose him. Now all he needed to do was get him on his side. This was going to be fun.

 **Yay! Next one up already. The next one won't be up this fast as I haven't written it yet. Sorry for the recap of second year, it needed to happen. Now someone reviewed the story by the name of Laurenmk20 and if you are still reading this then I would like to clear some things up. I'm doing it on here because you disabled your PM feature. I completely agree with you on the whole Sirius bashing thing. He is a great character and I have no plans to include him in the light bashing, just like there are a few others I don't want to involve in that. I wrote the first chapter like that because its Harry's point of view and he doesn't know whats going on. All he knows is that for some reason none of the people he cared about that had no problem talking to him before are no longer talking to him and he is feeling hurt by it. Things will be explained in due course and I intend to in fact help Sirius become a stronger character and have him stay in Harry's life. I hope that cleared things up. :) Also I am debating on wither or not I will be starting a second story and doing both at the same time. I'm not sure as of yet but I will let you know what I decide.**


	4. Shock

Shock

Harry just sat there and gaped at the door where Voldemort just left. He was still trying to wrap around the fact that Dumbledore had take measures to insure that he stayed with his control, because that's exactly what it was: control. Tracking charms on his things meant that he knew exactly where he was and more than likely what he was doing during his 'adventures'. He wondered what kind of compulsions he had been under. Then suddenly his shock turned into anger. _What the bloody hell does he think he's doing?! Who gave him the Merlin given right to try and control him?!_ He wondered what else had been done to him and why. Also he wondered if anyone knew about it. His chest tightened in hurt at the thought of Hermiony, Sirius, Remus, McGonagall, and the Weasleys having anything to do with his manipulations.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his stomach practically trying to eat itself, reminding him that he hadn't eaten in several days. As if reading his mind Minky popped in with a tray of lunch. There was chicken noodle soup, salad, a large club sandwich and some pumpkin juice. Harry, after checking it for tampering, dug in and ate with as much decorum as one could who was ravenous. After he was finished eating and felt pleasantly full he decided to take a shower. He slowly stood up and was mindful of his wobbly legs. Once he felt himself stable on his feet he wandered over to the bathroom that was placed beside his wardrobe.

He walked in and just stood there and looked around in astonishment. The bathroom was huge! It was as big, if not bigger than, the bathrooms at Hogwarts. There was a large white marble counter top with two oval bowl like sinks, complete with a wide mirror above it, all on the right wall, with a toilet beside it. There was a large white bathtub on the left with windows beside it, letting in a lot of natural light. In the left corner and taking up half the back wall was a walk in shower with gray tile all around it and a big square shower spray in the ceiling. It also had towel racks and a hamper on the opposite wall in front of it. Also on the back wall was a full length mirror. A fluffy gray rug that matched the tile and some of the towels covered the center of the floor and a mats were placed in front of the shower and tub so water wouldn't get on the floor which was a light cream color. The walls where white like almost everything else. There were already toiletries and things set up all around so he didn't need to ask for some. It was simple but very elegant and like the rest of his rooms, he loved it.

H walked over to the walk in shower and stripped of his clothes and put them in the hamper. He then carefully took off the large bandage that covered most of the upper half of his body. Standing in front full body mirror he studied himself and noticed that just like the last time he checked there wasn't a single scratch or bruise on his body. _Magic truly is amazing. Bloody hell, I better not be turning into bloody Malfoy being obsessed with my looks._ He thought as he admired his new body again.

Turning away from the mirror he walked into the shower. He turned it on to his desired temperature and moaned as he felt the water cascade over him. It felt fantastic. He felt as if all the stress that he was harboring was being washed away. He felt oddly enough not only safe but stronger. It was like he was gaining his strength back and was just sort of recharging so to speak and even though it felt wonderful he was confused as to why he was feeling like this. While he had always loved being in water and felt a little more in his element in or near it, it had never made him feel like this before. The was taking it to a whole new level. He could feel his magic circling him, being somehow fueled by the water and he felt a tingling in his body. Then the next thing he new he was falling. It was as if his legs just went limp and just lost their structure, like jello, causing him to collapse. As he fell he hit his head on the glass door, causing it to open and for him to fall out and onto his stomach. He tried to get up or at least turn around but his legs felt stiff and just wouldn't cooperate. He looked down his body and stared completely and utterly shocked at what he saw. His brain just completely shut off for a moment, unable to comprehend just what it was he was seeing. His legs where no longer there. What was there in place of them however was a large tail. A TAIL! He honestly couldn't believe it. It was about three feet longer than his usual legs and it was silver at the waist which faded into emerald green down it which faded into black at the fin which looked like a large, thin, and wispy crescent moon and it was sort of lightly shimmery all over. It also had little silver fins on the sides where his thighs would be and the same fins but in green where down on his lower legs. It also felt as though there was a long but small sort of dorsal fin running along the back of it. The scales faded into skin just below his naval and as he looked at the rest of his body he noticed that he had the same little fins on his lower arms with little scales surrounding them. There was also a strange but intricate tattoo of what looked like waves and on top was the sun and on the bottom was the moon repeated on all for sides of his arm as it was wrapped around his left bicep. _How...how the hell did this happen?_ He asked himself but then remembered his inheritance that he was sure for some reason was a possible creature inheritance. His creature half was a merperson. Slowly, as if going any faster would distort the image he was seeing, he reached out and touched it. The scales felt smooth and silky and he was slightly mesmerized by it.

After he managed to wrap his mind around the fact that he was a merperson decided that he needed to do research on what he was to see what he should expect with this new shift in his powers. He wasn't sure if Voldemort had any creature books in his library but it couldn't hurt to check. First thing's first though is to finish washing what he could and then figure out how to get his legs back. He proceeded wash his hair and upper body, not sure what to do with the tail and fins and after he finished washing he turned the water off. He reached his hand out and tried to summon a towel with what little wandless magic he could do, knowing that it couldn't be traced by the ministry especially within the wards he could somehow feel around the manor, at least that's what he thought this place was, and was surprised at the effortless ease in which his magic obeyed him as the towel went straight into his hand. He dried himself off completely, hoping that sense he was dry his tail would recede and his legs would would replace it. He sighed in relief when his tail did just that as the tingling sensation he felt during the previous change reappeared.

Sanding up he wrapped a dry towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Opening the wardrobe he pulled out a white button up top and a pair of dark blue jeans and put them on. True to Voldemort's word they fitted him perfectly. Feeling was almost weird sense he was used to his cousin's oversized clothes but they were comfortable at the same time. He put on a pair of dragon hide boots he found and then went into his trunk to grab his wand.

"Minky!" Harry called out and he elf appeared in front of him. "Can you take me to the library?"

"Of course Mr. Harry! Minky be showing yous to the library!" She nodded enthusiastically and proceeded to take him down the hall and downstairs to the library. When he walked in he was once again stunned at the sheer size and elegance of the place. The library was friggen huge! He honestly wouldn't be surprised if at least one of every book in the Wizarding World was in here. There were rows upon rows of book cases and there was even a second "story" full of them. There was also a large comfortable sitting area with tables in the center of the room. It was quite an impressive sight.

"Oh I hope I can find what I'm looking for in this place." Harry thought out loud as he set off to do his research.

Voldemort walked into the library two and a half hours later to the sight of Potter sitting at a table surrounded by books that at a closer look at the titles were about Merfolk. _Huh, I wonder what that's about._ Voldemort thought in mild curiosity.

"Do you have a certain fascination with Merfolk?" Voldemort asked surprised that the boy didn't even jump at his entrance.

"Something like that." Harry said, looking up at Voldemort from the book in his hands. He had felt his magic move up the hallway and closer to the door so he wasn't surprised at him being there. He wondered just how much magic he had gained from his inheritance because he had never been able to sense magic like this before.

Voldemort just raised an eyebrow and walked away to a book case further back. Intent on doing his own research. He wanted to figure out how it was that Potter was able to speak parseltongue. As far as he knew it was impossible to transfer familial abilities to other people whom didn't share blood with them, not even with the link that he and the boy shared which he had learned that he could block whenever he wanted. It may be theoretically possible with the language but that came with the ability to use parselmagic which is a part of their blood and core and he highly doubted that Potter had gotten the ability to speak to snakes but not the ability to use parselmagic. It could actually be possible that Potter had gotten the ability from the link that they shared. Grabbing a few books related to the subject, reminding himself to order a couple of family trees from Gringotts to see if he misread and the boy was actually distantly related, he went back to the sitting area and sat down on the other end of the large table where Potter was sitting. He looked pretty deep in thought, as if there was a puzzle in front of him and he was trying to figure out the next piece.

"Was there anything specific that you were trying to look for?" He asked, seemingly bored.

"Um, no not really just curiosity. I mainly have other things on my mind that keep distracting me." While that was true he was also confused and exasperated by the lack of information he wanted. Apparently a Merfolk inheritance was rare and what information he did find seem to be either speculation or stories told off of the original documentation which was just his luck really. He wasn't sure if maybe he was looking in the wrong section or what but he wasn't sure wither or not he should tell Voldemort about his predicament. He may not be the insane megalomaniac he was forced to be in the past and he may have saved his life but he wasn't about to trust him fully yet. He would just have to keep looking around for answers and if nothing comes from that then he would have to somehow convince Voldemort to let him go to Gringotts to find out. Speaking of information on his inheritance...

"Hey, I was wondering. When you got your inheritance when you turned sixteen how much magic did you receive from it?" Harry asked, wanting to hear from someone who had a large magical core how it happened for them because he had a big suspicion that the large amount of magic and sensitivity he got was for the most part his regular magic and not his creature magic. Everything he read said that normally people would get a relatively small amount, not to the extent that he did.

Voldemort looked up from his book and stared at him for a moment, confused before saying "I got about ¼ of what I already had. That's how it is for everyone. Why do you ask?"

Harry slumped in his seat a little. Even Voldemort had a normal inheritance. Why the hell was he different. "Well, lets just say that I got a bit more than twenty five percent. From what I read it wasn't normal and I was sort of hoping that it was only in relation to below, average and slightly above average wizards and witches but apparently not."

Voldemort sat up straighter at that pronouncement and put his book down, giving him his full attention. "How much more magic did you get?"

"Nearly double what I already had. I'm also a lot more sensitive to magic than I was before."

Voldemort's eyes widened slightly at that. "That should not be possible."

"Yeah I'm doing a lot of those lately aren't I?" Harry said half jokingly, half resignedly.

"Tell me what your inheritance was like." Voldemort demanded, ignoring Harry's previous comment.

"When the clock struck twelve I was hit with an extreme amount of pain. It was so bad that I had fallen on the floor and was screaming from it. It was honestly about as bad as the Cruciatus curse. While that was happening there was this sort of pressure that kept building in my chest. It just sort of built and built and expanded until it exploded and I was just flooded with magic all throughout my body. There was just so much of it and it was enough to drive away the agony I had been feeling and it was just sort of surrounding me and cocooning. I eventually passed out from exhaustion and woke up two days later not only a lot more powerful but completely healed. I had been beaten not a couple hours earlier because for the last few weeks before my inheritance my magic would randomly spike and would end up destroying something, I couldn't control it. It was worse than my accidental magic as a kid. Anyway when I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror I noticed that my body was completely fixed. Before I was short, gaunt, scrawny, pale, I had aches and pains in some of my bones that hadn't healed right that I didn't notice, I was very unhealthy and now I look and feel as I would have if the abuse didn't happen." Harry watched as Voldemort grew angry at the mention of the abuse and what he was like before but he managed to control it this time as he took a calming breath. His brows knitted together in what looked like concern as he thought upon what he was told.

"This is actually very concerning. You should not have been in that much pain. Even most creature inheritances aren't that painful and whats even more concerning was the pressure in your chest and then the flood of magic. That is definitely not supposed to happen, unless..." Voldemort trailed off as the answer dawned on him. Then suddenly he got up and pulled his wand out, making Harry stiffen in response. Voldemort didn't even hesitate to cast a spell on him and once Harry realized that he wasn't going to do anything to him he relaxed. When Voldemort finished a sheet of paper shot out of his wand and he looked it over. As he read his face became a stone cold mask and as he once again tried to reign in his anger. He could only tell that he was angry because his magic became heavy and cold, something he had never felt before. He then wordlessly gave the paper to Harry. He hesitantly took the paper and read over the the results. His insides went cold and he became incredibly pale at what he saw.

 **Well? What do you think? Yes? No? Maybe? When I first thought of writing this story I was dead set on a Merman Harry. It has always been my wish sense I was little to become a mermaid and sense it wasn't possible in real life I wrote about it, but when I got to this chapter I was starting to question wither or not I should keep that part of the plot or should I change what he was. I then eventually said 'fuck it' and went ahead with it. What do you think is the results of the scan that Voldemort did? I would like to hear your theories. It may actually be easy to guess but I'm hoping it isn't :P. I'm also not sure if I'm getting Voldemort's character the way I want it. Its kinda difficult. Oh well, I'm working on it, so tell me how you guys think I'm doing so far. I am sorry for the slow story progression but as I continue to write it will get faster. I plan to have a lot of drama, action, and even some emotional parts. A lot is about to happen and I'm kinda exited. So follow, favorite and review and I should have the next chapter up a little sooner than this one.**


	5. Information

Information

Harry was speechless and honestly, feeling sick. Surely this couldn't be right. He stood there reading over the long list of enchantments that have been put on him over the years; some of them dating back to when he was a toddler. There were blocks on his regular magic; leaving him with access to only thirty five percent of it. There where blocks on his Parselmagic(?) and... _Elemental magic?!_ There was an attemptat binding his natural affinity for mind magics but it didn't seem to hold completely for some reason, though it was enough to allow tampering with his mind. There were loyalty and devotion spells, obedience spells set to those approved by the caster, self-preservation dampening spells that made it so that he would put others lives before his own, and spells that made him hate anything to do with the Dark Side, including Slytherin House. What made him even more sick was the person who did all this to him: Albus Percivel Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. At least according to these results, every single one of the blocks and spells were removed by his own magic when he got his inheritance. They were even wearing out and slowly breaking for several months before that.

Harry sat down heavily in his seat as the whole of what he was forces into set in. He thought the tracking and compulsion charms were the definition of control but they had nothing in what else was done. Betrayal and hurt rose up to choke him as he thought about the fact that the person he saw as a grandfather was him into the "Hero" that he and the Wizarding World wanted. He then forced those emotions down as anger took over. _No. That was the spells that made him think that the old man was a grandfather to him. Someone to look up to._ These thoughts then reminded him of everyone he met and what he had been told when he first entered the Wizarding World. Hagrid coming to get him singing Dumbledore's praises along with the Weasley's at the train station who also happened to be loyal to him. Then his run ins with Malfoy that made up his mind that he would not be put into Slytherin. His fury ramped up even further at his thoughts. He knew that Hagrid more than likely didn't know what was going on and he sincerely hopes that the Weasley's didn't either but Dumbledore has crossed the line with this. He refused to bend himself to the bastard's will any longer. He was also going to find out just what else he had done involving him. He wondered if anyone else in the Order was under the same influence that he had been or if they are there of there own free will.

Voldemort, who was long since out of his thoughts, just stood there and watched Potter he stewed in his own anger. His magic was crackling and whirling around him in a furious tornado. Even if his magic seemed to be ready to strike a any moment, he couldn't help but admire the sheer amount that he had. It was pouring off him in waves and the room was saturated in it. If he wasn't mistaken, the boy had about as much magic as him. Completely different from what he had felt from him the last few years. It was primarily neither light nor dark but an even mixture of the two along with something completely different though he couldn't put his finger on just what kind of magic it was. He had never felt anything like it. It was also wild and utterly untamed. He needed to teach the boy how to fully control and use the large stores of magic he had. That can come later though. Right now he needed to calm the boy down before his magic reacts and destroys something.

Just then a house elf popped in. "Master, here be's your mail and there be a white owl that keeps trying to get through the wards and she won't go away."

Harry's head snapped up at that. His ire and betrayal temporarily forgotten as his magic settled again. "Hedwig?" Oh how he missed his friend and familiar. He hadn't seen her in weeks. He had sent her off with the Weasley's at the beginning of the summer because he didn't want her to be starved and locked up like him

Voldemort saw the look of longing on Potter's face and new that the owl must be precious to him. Probably his familiar. He shifted the wards a little to let her through. "Take her to the Aviary and tend to her."

"Yes master." The elf bowed before popping away.

"Dinner will be served in three hours. Minky will show you where the dining room is. Until then you can go wherever you want in the mansion except for any room that is locked and warded and I trust you not to leave the property. Minkey can continue to show you around so you can get acquainted with the place." Voldemort said to him without looking up from his mail.

"Ok." Harry said as he got up to put his books away. He really wanted to see Hedwig and of course he wouldn't mind having a look around. It would give him time to think through what he just learned and what he was going to do. He wasn't even going to bother trying to leave because as shocking as it is, he didn't want to. He felt more at home here than he had ever felt anywhere. Not even Hogwarts, and Voldemort somehow new that because he was giving him free reign around the mansion. Of course he new that he was more than likely going to be supervised by Minky and all the places he wasn't allowed to be in where locked up tight but all that was to be expected.

After putting his books away he had Minky take him to the Aviary. It was up on a large balcony/half roof near the top of the property. It looked like a large caged dome and when he walked inside it looked like a wild yet well kept garden full of little bird houses, feeding areas, baths etc. There were different birds ranging from owls to hawks. He heard a familiar screech and turned just in time to see something large and white flying towards him. He lifted his arm for Hedwig as she landed and started playing in his hair and nuzzling his face, clearly glad to see him.

Harry laughed and started petting and scratching her. "Hey girl, how have you been? I have missed you." Then Harry started talking to her. Telling her everything that had happened and what he had found out. She would give her opinions and would react with various hoots and screeches, using these to try and answer his questions. She may be an animal but she was very intelligent.

After talking to Hedwig for a half hour he felt much more calm and his head was clearer. After saying goodbye to her so that she can rest he decided to take a tour of the place. Minky showed him the training room (fully equipped with padded walls and floors, training dummies, books, gadgets and what feels like very strong protection charms and wards.), the Great Hall (which of course had a large ornate throne on a dias) was big and somewhat open. The throne was against the back wall, framed with large windows letting in some natural light. The ceiling was high with chandeliers spread out. There were ornate double doors directly across the throne that lead to the Grand Foyer at the very front of the mansion where the entrance was, and had twin staircases at beside them that lead to a balcony above that leads to the rest of the upper part of the mansion on all wings. There are a few doors down below at the sides that lead to the lower halls and rooms. He was shown the Formal Dining Hall which had a big table fit for twelve and of course had a mini-throne at the head, a music room which houses what looks nearly every instrument known to man, a Billard room, two Drawing rooms, a Conservatory, multiple sitting rooms, a few of the fifteen bedrooms, the Informal Dining room, and the Kitchens. He didn't want to go to the Potions lab below in case he ran into Snape. There where of course places that he wasn't allowed into such us Voldemort's privet rooms and chambers, the Wine and Root Cellars, Dungeons, Vaults, and Ritual room. He went outside to the back "yard"; if it could even be called that. He was shown the Greenhouses (which were huge and absolutely beautiful. Some for food such as fruits and veggies, some for safe magical plants and some for the more dangerous magical plants.), the Stables, which had both regular horses and Abraxans, where he got to pet and talk to a black Abraxan named Lithium, and last but not least he saw the large pool, hot tub and Jacuzzi. When the tour ended it near dinner time which Harry was glad for because he was pretty hungry after all that walking.

When it was time for dinner he was led back to the Informal Dinning room where Voldemort was already sitting at the head of the table. He looked up and waved a hand towards the seat on his left indicating for him to sit there.

"Ah Potter. Come join me. How was the tour?" Voldemort asked as Harry sat down and started filling his plate.

"This place is beautiful, and huge! Its a wonder that I managed to see everything I did in a little over two hours."

"Yes I thought quite the same myself when I first came here. Now I would like to talk to you about something."

"Ok, whats up?" Harry asked as he dug into the delicious food.

"Well, from everything that has happened in the last few days and what you just learned its safe to say that you do not want to side with Dumbledore any longer, correct?" Voldemort was giving Harry his full attention now.

Harry grimaced at the reminder of the Headmasters manipulations. He would rather not think on that right now but he knew he'd have to sooner or later.

"Yes, I don't want anything to do with him anymore. I'm sure that right now if forced in the same room with him I would not be able to restrain myself from doing irreparable damage. I refuse to be his little pawn anymore, his weapon anymore!" Harry spat the last part as his anger rose and he clenched his fists He then thought about the people that he cared about that sided with the old man and deflated.

"I just hope that Hermione, the Weasley's, Sirius, Remus, and McGonagall don't have anything to do with what Dumbledore has done." The thought made him lose his appetite some.

Voldemort continued to eat as he thought about the people that Potter mentioned and whether or not they could side with the boy. He knew that one way to find out was currently locked in the Dungeons. He still had yet to question them with how busy he had been. He knew that with a little effort he could have Potter swayed to his side, or at the very least to be neutral. He could be content with neutral but preferred it if he was on his side and if he can split up the Order in the process then he was all for it. He also knew that the more he helped the boy then the more he would trust him. Either way this will push Potter towards him. He wouldn't have to do much really. Just expose the Order's schemes to him. In the end it would be the Order's complete fault and doing that made them lose their prize chess piece. He wondered just what else they did to him. He kept his thoughts to himself even though he had a feeling that the boy knew or at least suspected his ulterior motives.

"Well from what I can remember of Minerva from school and what Severus has told me I can tell you that she will more than likely tear the old man a new one if she found out what he did so I doubt she even knows. You and Black have a Godfather/Godson bond which is one of the strongest bonds known to Wizard kind. Tight as a contract and as permanent as one. The only way that kind of bond can form is if the godparent is completely devoted to the godchild and thinks of them as if they are their own so I'm pretty sure that he will side with you. The Werewolf I'm not sure because from what I've been told he feels that he owes the old man his life because he allowed him to attend Hogwarts and offered him a teaching job after when no one else would even want him near them but he also thinks of you as a cub and the bond between a Werewolf and there cub is absolute and the pack comes first that would more than likely override that. The Weasley's have always been so far Dumbledore's ass that they can't see the truth that's in front of them, though whether that is all of them or only a few I have no idea. As for the Granger girl I haven't heard much of her so I can't take a guess on who she will choose."

Well that made Harry feel a bit better though he was still feeling uneasy. Then a thought occurred to him. "What if they are under the influence of spells and potions like I was?" 

Voldemort thought about it. "Yes its quite possible that that is the case which means that we may have to find a way to make them aware of it so they can fix it, unless..." He trailed off as a thoughtful look came across his face. "Potter you have access to a Potter family house elf, do you not?"

Harry blinked at the sudden question. "What do you mean? Like the old Pureblood families have? I don't think so."

Voldemort looked at him like he had just asked a really stupid question, then answered. "The Potters are are an old Pureblood family. They are a Noble and Most Ancient house and a are a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. They rank up there Politically and Financially with the Malfoys and the Blacks, which are also a Noble and Most Ancient houses and part of the Sacred Twenty Eight. You are going to inherit even more power than you already have and money in spades and when Black passes you will inherit his estate and political power since you are his godson and he doesn't have kids of his own; you are his heir. Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you are not only the Potter and Black heir but the heir to other prominent families that are intertwined with your primary ones. Has no one ever told you this?"

Harry had the look of complete shock on his face and it took him a minute answer. "Uh, no. No one ever said anything to me. I just thought that I only had the one vault that I had been using to but my school supplies and that was it."

Voldemort looked incredulous for a moment before he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "That vault is your trust fund set up by your parents when you were born to do with what you wish until you become of age and inherit the estate or at least have access to the family vaults." Voldemort sighed. "First he kept your heritage from you and now your inheritance. It looks like he wanted you to be completely ignorant of your own world so that he could mold you how he wished. At least he didn't deny you a proper magical education."

Voldemort just shook his head but then stopped when he saw that Potter was stock still, his eyes slowly widening. "He didn't." Voldemort whispered in anger and horror. It was one blasphemous enough to keep a magical child ignorant of their own world and assets but to deny them learning their own magic properly was a crime in and of itself. Dumbledore is treading on some mighty thin ice and is in danger of falling in. The only thing keeping him from falling in was his power and influence and he couldn't wait until he could push the bastard through the ice and to Azkaban.

"Well Ron has always done everything he could to keep me from the library and studying when I needed to and Hermione has always preferred to check my work and assist me herself when I have a problem instead of letting me research it myself. Ron has never let me partner with anyone other than him in class and he was always horrible when it came to classwork and just overall never gave a damn about school so I couldn't have him help me when I was stuck and Ron also convinced me to take Care of Magical Creatures and bloody Divination instead of any of the other electives. Also I never got the books and pamplets that Muggleborns get when the enter the Wizarding World and when I asked for them from Dumbledore, McGonagall and Hermione I was told that I didn't need them and that I would be able to learn everything I needed to in time. I always thought it was all of this was odd but I never questioned it like I should and just went along with it which now im guessing is because of the tamperng. All in all this caused me to not understand the theory very well which led to my rather dismal practical performance and so got poor grades throughout the years and my electives are basically next to useless." Harry explained as his stomach twisted into knots. His two best friends had been manipulating him into barely being able to learn anything. He just hoped like hell that it was coercion that made them do it and not their own free will.

Voldemort took a few seconds to compose himself. There was no point in blowing up right now. Instead he looked back at Potter, his decision made. "We will rectify that this summer. Me and a few others will tutor you in all subjects you are being taught at school and a few others such as Politics, Estate Management, Battle Magics, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy and Etiquette. We will get you up to speed on everything you need to know about the Wizarding Word including the law, the Ministry and the Wizengamot and then near the end of the summer before the OWL scores are put in you will retake them and take Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. We can even petition to the Board of Governors for you to drop your current two electives and switch them. It sounds like a lot but most of it you already have more than the basics down and from what I heard, you have always been a relatively quick learner outside the manipulations your friends caused and with how much of your magic had been bound so I have no doubt that you will catch on quick. You will also need heir and lord training so you know how to handle your titles and estates but first we need to go to Gringotts so you can get an inheritance test done and see what needs to be dealt with there as I am sure that you have never even received a bank statement from them. All that can be done tomorrow. We also need to go to Diagon Ally to get you a new wardrobe, books, a second wand, holsters, and a few other things."

Harry was completely stunned. He never would have thought that the Dark Lord of all people would care so much about his education and his upbringing. He just thought that he would be staying here while Voldemort tries to woo him over to his side and maybe teach him a few things but this was something else. A warm feeling filled him that ulterior motives aside, he genuinely wanted to help Harry and that pulled him out of his dower mood. The irony wasn't lost to him, that the one person he should hate the most was on his side so to speak while the ones he thought were on his side and cared about him were actually against him. Typical.

 **Long time no see! How have you been! Sorry for taking two months to update but things happened and then I had a case of writers block for a while. But now I'm BACK! I will try not to take so long in the future but I can't make any promises. Thank you all for the love you have shown for this story. Its going better than expected. Now how did I do in this chapter. Was the description of the tour too long? I apologize if there are any grammatical errors and such in here. I did edit it but sometimes I miss a few things and while we are on the subject I am aware of the bad spelling and grammar in the previous chapters and normally I would edit them but on here I would have to completely re-upload them and I'm kinda lazy soooo. If you want to read this story without all of that (for the most part) then you can read it on . My name on there is Blake_Belladonna. Anyways, please review.**


End file.
